


CTRL ALT DEL

by aware



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Stuff happens, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray, they were a team. They were the R'n'R Connection. What happens when one of them is gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhosmarixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosmarixx/gifts).



> for Mari, who's not in the fandom but loves MCR almost as much as I love her.

_ And in saying you loved me, _

_ Made things harder at best _

* * *

__

They had a system. The R‘n’R Connection, Ray and Ryan, Haywood and Narvaez. BrownMan and Vagabond.  It was never  _ planned _ , always knocks on doors and sirens in the distance, fingers in hair and mouths locked together. Spontaneous. Maybe a little dangerous. 

(Ray would never admit he was worried, maybe  _ scared _ at the outcome of their whatever-this-is. Ryan asked him what he wanted from him one night and he didn’t answer, just pressed continue on the pause menu on Halo 4 and carried on.)

It was just fun, someone to spend nights with when you needed it and a source of pleasure but it wasn’t though, if they were honest with each other for once. It felt a lot like love but neither of them were going to tell, they would just keep doing this and enjoying it. It was the gentle touches they shared after and the smiles and slow kisses and everything else that really made Ray thought it was something more. He loved and hated it because it was amazing and fascinating because _if this is what love is I want to feel it forever_ but this was Ryan and Los Santos and they probably only have a maximum of five years left before there’s bullets in their brains or a cut from ear to ear. And Ray didn’t think he would even want to be alive when he couldn’t do crew work anymore. Boring.

__

So when Ryan drove them out of the city, the sun beginning to set and no cops on their tails, it was relaxing and they both had lazy smiles plastered on their faces. It was _nice,_ and Ray would even go as far to say it was _romantic._ Almost a date. And this wasn’t them, it wasn’t the Raywood Authentic Feeling and it was amazing because it was terrifying and Ray just settled on smiling over at his maybe boyfriend who had his arm propped up on the open window and aviators covering his eyes. The sunlight made him look _spectacular._ They end up staying in one of the less comfortable safe houses off Catclaw Avenue in Sandy Shores. The sky is so much clearer than in the centre of the city and they sit together on the balcony. Too close to each other to be friends but too far to be together. Ryan eventually gets bored of Ray squirming and he pulls him in to learn on his shoulder.

Turns out there’s only a single bed in the house and neither of them are gonna sleep on the rattiest couch on the planet so they decide to share. And Ryan’s watching Ray sleep soundly on his chest, the pair of them squished together. It was, comforting because Ray aka the One Guy Who Doesn’t Sleep Around People If He Can Help It was conked out  _ on top of him _ . Ray Narvaez Jr, the sharpest shot in the city, who probably only had 1 pair of shoes and and wore the same hoodie and shorts combo  _ every day _ had wrenched Ryan’s ‘cold, black, dead heart’ (wasn’t that what Gavin had described it as?) out of his chest and kept it for himself like the asshole he was. The two of them were  _ fucked. _

__

They went on a date. Like, an actual date. In a restaurant, and it turned out Ray did have another pair of shoes. In fact, he looked very good in a black tux. It was weird but also incredible. 

(They ended up here after Ray started to initiate intense gay sex but Ryan had just come off a job and was tired so cut him off with a ‘at least buy me dinner first’. Of course that didn’t work, they ended up banging but only after Ray had promised him the Best Date Ever. So this is why they were in the single most expensive establishment in the city in tuxedos.)

And they laughed until they cried because everyone sorta recognised Ray. They were all slightly scared and Ryan had to stifle a chuckle when he reached into his pocket for his wallet and the waitress flinched slightly. They had fun together and it was peaceful, calm, sorta weird for them. Ray grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled them out to his car (in this case it was the brown Adder he had), and they sped off back to his apartment.

 

Not long after the date they ‘officially’ moved in together, but they went around it in probably the most unconventional way. Ray just sold his apartment one day because all his games were at Ryan’s now so there wasn’t really any point going home. He sprung the news on Ryan who just shrugged with an ‘alright’ and they just. Lived together.  They first uttered ‘I love you’ in bed after they spent the night wrapped up in each other and they were fucking exhausted after the heist they just pulled. Nothing  _ changed.  _ There wasn’t any dumb fireworks or warmth in their chests, it was the  _ same.  _ Was that good? It felt normal and natural and God maybe this was actually a forever. Terrifying. 

It's not all fun and games, though. It fucking ends like everything, the happiness goes for a while and you just want to die for a bit. Casual.

__

It happened for Ray on a Sunday afternoon. There was a noise in the apartment and he got out of bed, not even realising that Ryan wasn't next to him. 

The door was open. The front goddamn door that had 3 locks and was always closed. Was wide open. Ray’s breath caught in his throat. This was not like Ryan. He wouldn't leave the door open like this! Shit.  _ Shit. _ Something’s wrong, very wrong.  _ FUCK, fuck fuck fuck _ .  _ Move, Ray, you idiot, do something, find him find him find him, you dumbass, FIND RYAN, FIND HAYWOOD, THE LOVE OF YOUR POINTLESS LIFE FUCKING  _ **_FIND HIM._ **

With hands shaking, he pulls out his phone.  _ Who do I ring, who do I ring, Jack would be too nice, can’t deal with that, can I? Gavin would think I’m joking, wouldn’t he? Maybe he wouldn’t? Would Michael be mad? Lindsay? Would she help? Geoff is the boss, but… I should ring Ryan… _

 

_ Wait. _

 

“Fuck,” Ray whispers to the open door and the cold coming in. He taps on Geoff’s name, and puts the phone to his ear. “Good morning, uh, Ryan’s gone.”

__  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Mirror, tell me something, _

_ Tell me who’s the loneliest of all? _

_ Fear of, what’s inside of me, _

_ Tell me can a heartbeat change to stone? _

* * *
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

Ray pretty much hung up immediately after he heard Geoff start to speak. It sounded sort of like ‘we’re on our way’ but he couldn’t be sure.

He sunk to the floor, probably. He doesn’t know really. He sits the way the girls in films do, when they’ve just been broken up with. Sort of on his shins, and it’s super uncomfortable but that’s just how he is.  He’s staring at the floor, unmoving, when the others arrive. They’re all in actual clothes, prepared to fight and die but holy shit, Ray was on the floor in sweatpants and not a lot else. 

Also, he was  _ crying. _

Ray Narvaez Jr. was crying on the floor of Ryan’s apartment.

Michael was the first to move to his side. He pulled Ray into a hug by his shoulders and he actually began to audibly cry! Not like the silent streams that cascaded down his face moments ago, but actual, body racking sobs that made Michael look up to Lindsay in concern. She had moved to place a hand on Ray’s shoulder.  The crew had always thought Ryan would be the one to break down like this. Not Ray, God, not Ray. He was deadpan, and kept himself to himself, and mentions of emotions were usually sarcastic or jokes. So seeing him like this, wow, they were scared. 

“Hey, Ray, dude, you gonna be alright?” Michael whispered but everyone could hear. It was silent other than Ray’s sobs and the sound of Lindsay’s hand rubbing against his back. Ray just cried harder into Michael. 

Lindsay stopped her strokes, and motioned with her other hand for the remaining crew members to follow her into the living room, leaving her husband with Ray to calm him and get him ready for some work.

“So Ray is, probably, not going to be a lot of help here. Or, he’ll overwork, and hurt himself. So we’re gonna have to search for Ryan, and make sure Ray is physically well. There’s signs of a forced entry on the door but no signs of a struggle. Obviously whoever took Ryan surprised him, or… took him out, or just didn’t give him any room to fight.” Lindsay’s face was hard, she was evidently determined to find her friend and crewmate. After all, this was technically her crew after Geoff recently passed the baton over.  Not that anyone knew that yet though.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. She had dyed it pink to make a statement and it worked, she loved it. 

“Alright. Jack, Gavin, I want you to try and find anything on security cameras, honestly, I mean anything. Geoff, I’d like you to check out everyone in this building, see if any of the names are familiar and see if any of our old friends have been active recently. Michael and I are gonna sort out Ray. Try and calm him down, get him over to ours and look after him. We’ll also try and get some info out of him but I’m not expecting much. Jeremy, call Matt and get some supplies together. Make sure cars are ready, ammo stocked, shit like that. You know the drill.

And I promise, we will find Ryan.” Lindsay sighed. She looked around at her crew, at how sad they looked, at how shaken up they were. Ryan always kept them moving, kept them going. And he wasn't here. He was the strongest, the fastest, the bravest. The kindest of them all. And he made Ray so unbelievably happy like no one could.  He was, so, so precious to the crew, their best friend, their brother in arms. He had never been taken like this, by himself. Ray never let it happen. So this might be one of the hardest patches for them.

“Lindsay?” Gavin piped up, quiet and gentle. “Are you okay?”

“Why…why are you asking? I’m fine, we need to get moving. The faster we get to work, the faster we’ll find him.” Lindsay stared at her friend.   


“Yeah, but… you’re crying,” Gavin stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder. “Look, go and find Michael and Ray. Help them. We know what to do, okay?” He patted her, and she nodded, and silently left the room.  Everyone looked around at each other, and seemed to sigh collectively. Jeremy pulled out his phone and then everyone started to wake up and move. Nods were shared with teammates, hands were comforting on arms and backs and heads and with a sombreness they started to search for their friend.
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

Michael made Ray pack a bag of his things, and pretended not to notice Ryan’s jacket and book being put in. He was never quite looking at what he was doing, and he was so quiet. Michael sat in the kitchen when whilst Ray changed, and was staring at the wall when Lindsay came out of the living room. He tore his eyes from the kitchen tiling and looked at his wife. She had red eyes, and tear tracks on her cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her it would be okay.  Ray came out of his room then, bag on his shoulder and no emotion on his face. He looked up at his friends, and walked towards them, slowly, like he was really heavy. The Jones’ stood up, and walked him out to their car.  Ray sat still for three hours. He didn’t talk, he didn’t eat, didn’t cry - he only shook his head when asked if he wanted anything.  _ You want Ryan, _ his head said. Sadly, Michael placed his hand on his shoulder and then left him to himself.   
  


“Hey, Lindsay, there’s a name on our list that could be a lead,” Lindsay was sat at her desk, phone on speaker, when Michael entered their office. Geoff’s voice was a welcome comfort. Even if Ryan was missing, they still had each other, right? 

“Have Jack and Gavin found anything?” She looked worn out already. “Also, send me the files on the guy you have, everything you have.” 

“A’ight, they’ve found the right cameras and whatever, they’re going through the footage now. If they find anything, we’ll ring you.” Pulling out her laptop, Lindsay nodded.

“Okay, cool. Ray’s distant. We’ll keep you updated, see you soon.” She hung up, and checked her emails where the files were. Michael watched her.
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

“This guy… I think I’ve seen him before…” Her eyes were wide. “I’ve heard about him. He tried to do something against us, but he never really achieved it.” Michael stared at her now, hard determination in his eyes.

“Where is he now?” His voice was calm and quiet, the tone that worried Lindsay because it meant he would  _ explode.  _ An angry Michael Jones isn’t someone you want to mess with.
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


	3. Chapter 3

_The bigger they are then the more that they bleed,_

_The deeper the scars that won't heal,_

_Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame,_

_Knowing how true defeat feels._

* * *

Ray shut himself away in Michael and Lindsay’s bedroom, to ‘sleep’. He didn’t. He sat stock still in the middle of the bed, cross-legged and too much in his mind. It was dark, and he was so tired.    
  


Sighing, Lindsay shut her laptop. Michael had fallen asleep on the couch a while ago. It was almost midnight, and she’d told Jeremy and Matt to follow up some leads. Even if they turned out to be useful, she wouldn’t be any help in her exhausted condition. She grabbed a blanket from the armchair, snuggled up to Michael and fell asleep.

Michael’s phone rang at breakfast. Ray stopped chewing his mouthful and stared. Lindsay fell silent.

“Jeremy? What’s up?” he questioned. “Did you find anything?” Jeremy responded and Michael’s brow furrowed. He nodded and started to get up.  “Sure, yeah, great. We’ll be there in 10.” He hung up and looked to the others.

“What is it, Michael?” Ray said, quietly.

“Uh, we have a lead.” Michael smiled a little, but he still looked wary. Standing up, Ray’s face switched from sad to determined.

 

The club had to be one of the dingiest places Michael had ever been, and that’s saying something. Music was pounding from inside, the sort of muffled dubstep that reminded him of his teen years in New Jersey, the nights he spent hanging around the dark alleys by awful clubs doing god knows what. This place was obviously in needs of repairs, the neon signs flickering and the paint cracking. Ryan would be so mad if he knew this is where he'd been staying for the last day or two. He stood across from Ray at the door, who was wearing Ryan's leather jacket over his hoodie and kevlar vest. 

Ray had a look of determination that Michael had never seen from him. He was holding his MG like it was the last thing he had left, and he was thinking things over and over in his head. Michael could see it. 

"Alright, we need to clear this place out before we begin our search.  Michael, wanna deal with that? Just get them out, please. Gotta at least try to not have collateral damage." Lindsay sounded so stressful over the comms. Michael moved quickly into the club, immediately getting overwhelmed by the bodies and the sounds and  _ focus, Michael. _ He pulled out his pistol and aimed directly at the light in the middle of the dance floor, letting off a single shot. People dispersed pretty quickly after that, pushing past each other in a rush to leave, Michael almost getting trampled in the process. The only party-goers left inside were either passed out or too high to do anything.

"Okay, we're clear. Come on in." As soon as he spoke, Ray was pushing into the room, gun at the ready. Geoff, Lindsay and Jeremy not far behind. The music was still pounding from the speakers and Geoff ran over to turn it off. 

It was eerie in the silent club. The lights were still blindingly bright and it was weird. Ray looked anxious over by the bar where he was searching for any clues.

There was nothing.

There couldn't be nothing. They were _sure._ Ryan should be here. He had to be.

“This is FUCKING POINTLESS!”

Ray was shouting at the ceiling. Everyone stopped to stare. He was so angry. No one tried to stop him, they just watched him. 

They felt the same, really.

“If I fucking see goddamn Ryan Haywood again I’ll marry him on the spot. I won’t ever let him go again, you hear me?” He was on the verge of tears.

There was a clatter.

None of them had moved. Michael looked around and noticed a barely visible black curtain on the side of the room. He motioned to the others and they all crept to the door behind it, guns at the ready.  Michael placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. 

A blood covered, woozy Ryan Haywood was standing in the middle. Ray gasped and rushed forward, just as Ryan collapsed down to him, out cold. 

 

“He’s lost probably one and a half litres of blood,” Jack commented as he looked over the unconscious Ryan in the hospital bed. They were at the small medical surgery they rent every now and again in the centre of the city. “He has a weak pulse but I’m confident he’ll be fine.” Ray was looking up at him whilst he kept his grip on Ryan’s hand. “He might not have slept at all in the few days we were searching, or ate, or drank. He’s gonna have some serious headaches when he wakes up. As for his injuries, they’re minor, and will all heal.”

“Are you sure he’s gonna be fine?” 

“Yeah, Ray. He’ll be fine. He’ll wake up in the next day or so. Get me if anything changes, okay?” Ray nodded and Jack left the room.

Ray slept on the chair. He talked to Ryan a lot. Michael watched them one time. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face when Ray, _his_ Ray, the Ray that would avoid physical contact at all costs, was stroking Ryan’s hair whilst he slept. He whispered to Ryan all the plans he had for them, the places they would go, the things they would buy, the games they would play.

Michael told Ray he should tell him what his wedding plans were. Ray goes very red and Michael leaves him to ponder.

Ryan wakes up right in the middle of Ray’s wedding menu. He looks very confused but smiles when Ray hasn’t noticed his awakening. He’s very intently thinking if anyone he knows is vegetarian (he wants to make sure everyone has a good meal at their wedding, of course).

Ryan squeezes his hand and Ray jolts. He looks at Ryan and turns into a tomato again, but he smiles. He smiles like he did on the Maybe-Boyfriend Authentic Raywood car drive.

Ryan coughs a little. His voice is quiet and he looks so tired.

“Someone getting married, then?”

“Uh! Uh… I don’t know!!” Ray is suddenly very flustered.

“I think we are, Ray. I mean. I’d like to. Don’t know about you.”

“Gah! Oh god, uh, yeah! Of course, Ryan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! that's ctrl alt del! hope you enjoyed! the songs mentioned are early sunsets over monrover/monroeville by mcr, mirror mirror from the rwby vol 1 soundtrack and i'm the one from the rwby vol 3 soundtrack.


End file.
